User blog:Cdc1998/Another Update/Some help
Hey everyone. I decided to make another blog post giving you another update on me and I kinda need some help with these ideas I have for my project. The Update So the update. Today I went and got a new laptop and decided that I'll probably come back to writing on here. (Also Link, I haven't smoked any crack sir!) It probably won't be until I'm done with my creative writing project though but if I have the time I'll try to sooner. The Help So now the help. For my creative writing project I've had the main plot thought out for a while but I've also had some side ideas to incorporate. But, I don't know which ideas to keep and which ones to discard. The main idea I've had is the protagonist is named James. He's 22 and I'm still working on character development for him. He finds out his best female friend from high school, Stacey, is getting married to her boyfriend, Vance. James has always had an issue with Vance ever since the two met and he feels that he would not treat Stacey right. James has had feelings for Stacey since high school but has never acted on them. That's all I'm basically going to spoil for the main plot, since I don't want to spoil how the damn thing ends, since I already have that planned out. What I really need help is with the other side ideas I've thought up, since I don't know which to keep and get rid of. Here are some of them. I've thought of adding characters from their past, for example their friends, since obviously every story needs characters to function. A character I've thought of adding is named Charlie. Charlie is going to literally be based on the real me, since people say that the best things for character development is basing characters off of people you know. I'm not going to Mary Sue this shit he's going to have both his strengths and faults and some of my own experiences. So basically just like the real me, Charlie is shy, kind to those close to him, kinda an asshole to those who annoy him, makes a lot of film/tv/music references, loves to write, listens to a wide variety of music, etc. I've also thought of having a good part of the book be their high school days. So, basically a big flashback. It would give some backstory and deeper realism for the main characters so you know the reason they're like that. I've thought about including when James found out his girlfriend cheated on him and breaks up with him/Stacey comforting him, James and Stacey going to the prom together, and basically stuff you would expect in a high school setting like the activities friends do when they hang around(ex: James smoked pot in high school so him and his friends usually hang out, smoke and listen to music; Stacey was on the cheerleading team and was very popular so she was usually around the jocks/other cheerleaders but was still friends with James and his friends; Charlie loves to write so he is usually busy writing but is always around his friends and gives advice but also needs advice. If you've ever seen Freaks and Geeks James & Charlie's friend group is like the freaks) I would have other situations but I'm still debating whether or not to include the flashback. Another idea is James finds out that Vance has hit Stacey and despite her pleas heads out. However he tells her he isn't going to do anything but in actuality he goes and gets some of his friends and they go to Vance's house, assault Vance and trash his house with the song A Holly Jolly Christmas playing in the background, as this part takes place around Christmas. And as mentioned before some situations have music playing in the background to affect the mood. If you all could help me on what to keep and get rid of I would appreciate it, or possibly give me some tips on how to improve I'd also appreciate it. Category:Blog posts